


Desayuno (Should I believe you?)

by PrincesaParkerina



Series: Cherry [3]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, I can't justify as underage in this timeline but their age gap is glaringly huge, I may be a little rusty tho, I missed theeeese, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Francis prepares breakfast for his Grand Chef Arnoldo,somehow the charming waiter was not expecting to be part of the breakfast himself.





	Desayuno (Should I believe you?)

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some fluffy,happy Arnoldo/Francis.  
Which means....this is E rated somehow  
Oops?  
Still in the 'Cherryverse',because oh my god when will I fucking shut up about this thing.

"Arnoldo!!! Good Morning,sir!!! How are you feeling today?" Francis queried cheerily,immediately skipping to his Grand Chef's side as the older man hurriedly stepped through the door inside his kitchen.

Francis was already very tired from having to do his and Arnoldo's work all morning but seeing his Grand Chef finally feeling able to join him in the kitchen somehow manages to brighten the hardworking waiter's mood instantly.

It was around 10am and long past what could be considered Breakfast time.Arnoldo was at the very least,5 hours late,if this was a regular day.

It's not a regular day.

It's the day where the short-tempered Chef ever got the closest to what could be called a hangover.

Francis just didn't have the heart to wake the man up after the aspiring magician had finally managed to get his prideful boss back to his bed.It was quite a day indeed.

And he knows for a fact Arnoldo would have done the same.

Francis always knew his Italian Chef had a big heart.

Kind,generous and understanding,as beautiful on the inside as he is on the outside.

What the skilled waiter never understood was _why_ his Grand Chef has always been so stubborn about showing it.

"I'm feeling great,Francis!!! Better than ever! Thank you for asking but we can't waste time! Let's start making breakfast,shall we?" Arnoldo boasted,clapping his hands together,walking swftly past his waiter.

"Arnoldo....señor,I lament to inform you but it's already too late for Breakfast,_almost_ everyone already ate." Francis clarified,following the stubborn man's quick,uncharacteristically energetic steps.

Arnoldo turned his head to the curly-haired teen with a puzzled expression adorning his round,handsome features,tapping his fingers on the counter in front of him,itching to start doing something,anything.

Francis couldn't possibly have already done breakfast for everyone all by himself,right?! 

He would have told Arnoldo?

Asked for his permission,perhaps?

"Really? And who made them breakfast if I wasn't here,Francis? Would you care to inform that also?" the brunet chef turned fully to his waiter,crossing his arms over his chest,fingers still tapping,one thick brow raised.

His voice not exactly stern but very incredulous and rather amused,his dark brown eyes shining with evident mischief and genuine curiosity.Francis could tell he wasn't in trouble...._exactly_ or at least,not yet but the young waiter couldn't help but hunch in on himself almost involuntarily,pulling anxiously at his towel,offering the older,Italian man a small,sheepish,gap-toothed grin.

"I did,Arnoldo,I'm sorry,I know I should have awaken you but I figured you needed a little more rest." Francis reasoned,disappearing some more into his blue vest,which he insistently pulled down,taking a few steps backwards to get some safe distance from the unpredictable man before him.

Arnoldo's devilish looking little smirk turned into a full on smile as he laughed lightly,pulling the young,skilled apprentice closer to him by his broad shoulders,the raven-haired teen feeling smaller and smaller as the Grand Chef gradually engulfed him into a soft and warm side hug,head resting against black,gelled,rich curls,shaking the boy playfully as he spoke.

"Francis,Francis,Francis....always so attentive,you know how much I love that about you....I would be lost without you,you know?" Arnoldo lifted the boy's head up by his soft chin,from where it currently rested on the older man's chest,Francis adorning a large grin of his own,letting the praise sink in as his Chef made their eyes meet for a moment.

Then their lips met for another moment as the stubborn Chef pulled Francis' body fully against his much larger frame.

The kiss was brief and chaste. 

Yet it held so much love,tenderness and meaning.

Francis could already tell they were back different.

That it was going to be different from here on,in the best way possible.

And perhaps....they may have needed this break up.

Even if they didn't even stay a day apart.

Why would they need to? 

Arnoldo sighed contentedly against his talented assistant's mouth,pecking the corners of the teen's thin lips as Francis tried to contain his giggles caused by the older man's mustache tickling his face.

Francis doesn't want to think of a day where he can't feel this sensation anymore.

It's been 7 years,Arnoldo leaving warm,loving kisses while scratching the young apprentice's face with his mustache still stir up butterflies on Francis' stomach.

He hopes it never stops.

"Well,I'm well rested now,Francis,you said 'almost everyone' already ate,so who's missing? Natalio? Armony?" Arnoldo questioned,so much as shoving the aspiring magician away from him and fixing his own apron as the young waiter fidgeted with the hem of his vest after the sudden scare.

"N- No_,_Arnoldo,_you _are.I-" the curly-haired waiter started but with no chance of continuing his thought.

"Me? Oh no no,Francis! I told you I am done eating,I already ate for the rest of the week!" Arnoldo exclaimed in a complete dismissive tone,shaking his head and gesturing all over.Francis frowned in disapproval.

The aspiring magician with dark olive eyes doesn't like this attitude one bit,his Arnoldo is not starving on his watch.

"No,sir,all you ate was ice cream,aside from having no real nutritious value to it,it doesn't really work to solve your hunger,now come on." Francis huffed adorably,stomping his foot and already on his way to push a very confused and reluctant Arnoldo out the doors for the breakfast he already had set up for the prideful,Italian man at the dining car.

"Franciiiis,there were fruits in it!!! They have nutritious- stop pushing me! I know how to walk by myself!!! They have nutritious value!!!" Arnoldo protested loudly,squirming around the young waiter's firm grip on the older man's arms,face full of stubborn determination.

Francis himself had come up with the same excuse of not wanting to eat for awhile because of the Caponata incident that nearly costed him his job some months ago.

Arnoldo wasn't having any of that and Francis might be eating far more often ever since,thanks to the prideful man's close watch on him about it.

Now that the raven-haired teen thought about it,he himself has not stopped to eat anything today just yet.

He does feel a little ashamed by the fact the moment his Grand Chef isn't around,he finds himself falling back into old,harmful habits.

Francis persistently pushed Arnoldo down on the seat by the windows at the dining car,where a large variety of breakfast goods were currently displayed.

"I made you breakfast,sir,I didn't make much but...should be enough for you." Francis proclaimed somewhat nervously,Arnoldo seemed to analyze coldly the many items on the table with a calculating gaze,not really helping the overworked waiter's nerves much at the moment.

Francis very rarely ever gets the chance to cook anything by himself and it gets him beyond anxious to know if his partner in many ways will approve of anything.

Especially someone as talented as Arnoldo.

Every single word his Grand Chef says _matters_.

And him not saying anything as of right now may be driving Francis that little bit more insane.

"I also baked cinnamon cookies!!! I- I know they won't be nowhere near as good as Doña Nunciatina's since I got the recipe on the Internet and-" Francis pushed the plateful of cookies towards his Chef with trembling hands,already envisioning death coming upon him for even daring to try to bake these.

The talented assistant hates to admit that he.....is still feeling very guilty for letting Arnoldo down the way he did even if the prideful Chef himself was actually very kind and understanding about the whole ordeal.

Francis still just can't bring those cookies back.

Same about the raspberry shakes,cupcakes,giant cakes covered in popcorn and so much more.

Arnoldo's cotton candy that he definitely does not know it's gone yet and will absolutely have something to say about it once he finds out it's all gone.

The charming assistant is very much dreading all of this.

If Arnoldo rightfully scolds him and treats him badly once he finds out about those things,will it really be fair if Harmony wins their bet? 

She said nothing about the possibility of the Italian Chef's poor treatment of his loyal assistant being _justified_.

Which is definitely the case.

"Francis...you're right,they won't.Nothing can really compare to mine or my family's cooking.... but I appreciate you doing this regardless." Arnoldo said,sounding genuinely appreciative of his apprentice's hard work,taking one cinnamon cookie on the palm of his hand to inspect it carefully.

It surely looked and smelled undoubtedly delicious,Arnoldo's stomach growled lowly in response to that.

No need to say he was _starving_ and really could use a rich breakfast a la Francis just like this one right now.

And yet....

He couldn't go through any of _that_ again.

Or make _his_ Francis go through any of that again.

"....Gracias,señor." The overworked waiter said awkwardly,tugging at his towel and fixing his vest.

If only Arnoldo would just start eating already so the curly-haired teen could go back to work knowing his hot-tempered boss was well taken care of.

"Don't look like that,I still won't eat it,Francis." Arnoldo declared plainly,putting the cookie back on the plate along the others,starting to fidget with his hands.

Francis closed his eyes shut,inhaling and exhaling slowly,running his fingers around his towel,breathing in once again as Arnoldo stared at his handsome waiter with a somewhat lost expression to his round features.

".....Francis? Are you okay?" Arnoldo questioned worriedly as his charming assistant walked around the round table,grabbed a cookie with fierce determination to his soft features as the aspiring magician abruptly straddled the older Italian man's lap.

"Francis,what are you doing?!-" Arnoldo exclaimed,securing himself against the wall behind him.

"You are hungry,Arnoldo,you are going to eat this and you are going to like it." said Francis,dangerously low,shoving the entire cookie into the Grand Chef's mouth whose dark eyes went even wider at his waiter's sudden,umprompted actions.

The skilled waiter himself looked like he was regretting every single thing he has ever done in his life ever since the day he was born.

Francis' stiff posture relaxed greatly as his Chef moaned lowly in satisfaction while he finished chewing the treat made specially for him,crumbs falling sparsely around the stubborn,Italian man's mouth that the talented waiter was quick to clean off with a blue towel nearby.

Arnoldo hummed in appreciation,one hand quick to find itself attached to the young waiter's thick shoulder,the other pulling the curly-haired teen's body closer against his own as he swallowed the food,Francis bit hard on his bottom lip to keep his own sounds from escaping due to the slight yet very good friction their bodies grinding together caused as the skilled waiter made himself more comfortable.

"Francis.....are you sure this is just some recipe you found?! This is delicious!!! Almost as good as my mamma's!!!! Key word is _almost_,eh?" Arnoldo beamed happily,laughing,squeezing his waiter's shoulder and shaking the boy frantically,the Grand Italian Chef wasn't hoping for much from his simple waiter but this one cookie alone exceeded all his expectations.

Making Francis practically bounce on his lap is a good bonus too.

They've done it....plenty of times at this very dining car before,all of these tables had a sweaty,naked Francis writhing and moaning all over them at some point.

But never at 10am.

"Thank you,sir,it means....a lot to me." Francis said,back to small,shy,modest and awkward,pretty much curling into a ball in his Grand Chef's lap,Arnoldo embracing him tightly,big,calloused hands grasping roughly to the boy's thick arm and going over his back,making the handsome teen with rich,dark curly hair shiver and grind down almost involuntarily.

More than feeling the older,brunet man's growing erection as he grabbed another cookie,Francis also adored to feel the prideful man's soft,round,large belly rubbing against his crotch,Arnoldo did keep a considerable amount of pounds after the whole ice cream incident.

Aside from feeling himself getting very wet already,Francis was rather surprised to find himself feeling giddy about that,surprised to realize he'd actually _like_ his Grand Chef to get _bigger_.

Francis' nose had buried itself into the man's soft neck and chins without even noticing,nipping lightly at the skin as Arnoldo grabbed another cookie and happily munched on it.

The aspiring magician grinned wickedly as he inhaled the strong strawberry scent that emanated from the prideful Chef's large body,courtesy of his strawberry scented soap and body lotion.

That was now mixing with the heavy aroma of the cinnamon cookies.

It was so tempting to just keep trailing kisses all over that smooth,pale skin.... 

"You know,this way you give me no choice but to try more of this delicious food,Francis!!!" Arnoldo exclaimed excitedly,reaching for yet another cookie,waking his skilled assistant from his daydreams.

Francis opened his eyes to see Arnoldo stretching out a hand,already on his way to slicing a generous piece of apple pie,the hardworking waiter grinned proudly to himself.

He is a little sad to admit his work here is done.

"Franciiiis,where do you think you're going?!" Arnoldo questioned as he put the newly cut slice on a separate plate while his waiter started to squirm his way out of the older man's lap.

"I gotta go,señor,I've....still got a lot of work to do,Arnoldo-" Francis tried to explain himself in a rush as the stubborn chef put both his big,roughened hands on the boy's hips,securing him firmly back in place.

Subconsciously making Francis' crotch grind down on his large stomach yet again,the curly-haired teen couldn't help his head falling back for a moment,now unable to keep a low grunt from the back of his throat from escaping.

Arnoldo really only exists to make Francis' life much more difficult than it really should be,doesn't he? 

"Francis,did _you_ eat breakfast?" Arnoldo questioned in an amused tone,his hands intertwined behind his waiter's back,bringing their bodies impossibly closer.

The short-tempered Italian Chef wonders if his loyal waiter is also part of the Breakfast.

If he's not,he's certainly going to be.

"....No,sir,I was too busy making everything on my own and-" Francis tried to explain himself,weakly trying to squirm away yet only feeling far more aroused in the process as Arnoldo's hold got tighter around his soft middle.

"Then stay and eat with me already,Francis,you know better than saying No to me,hm?" the stubborn chef scolded his assistant with a stern tone,Francis gave up moving altogether,breathing in slowly,olive green orbs staring intensely back at his boss' dark,hungry gaze,the boy nodded his head with slight hesitation.

"Sí señor."

* * *

Francis' delicious moans were muffled as the Grand Chef shoved the last slice of carrot cake down his waiter's eager mouth with one large hand,the other busy inside the boy's unbuttoned and unzipped red pants,both their aprons scattered around the floor.

The aspiring magician was sitting with his back flush against Arnoldo's large,round body,the older,Italian man had a good share of his assistant's cooking already,_now_ his own mouth was busy sucking on the crook of the young apprentice's veiny neck hard enough to leave dark,purple bruises that would make the curly-haired teen feel proud of belonging to Arnoldo as he marvels at them by the bathroom mirror after all of this is over.

Francis shuddered intensely,shaky hands barely holding onto the seat behind him by Arnoldo's sides,having a hard time swallowing all the food he kept oh so kindly being offered while his boss put his magic,roughened fingers to work inside his pants,expertly rubbing around the boy's dark pink,sensitive clit while the raven-haired teen was grinding down against the Italian Chef's round belly and very prominent erection through the man's pants.

The talented assistant was soaking wet,feeling himself getting so close he was starting to sweat.

Clothes could really start to actually come off right about now.

The both of them seemed to have thought this same thing at the same time.

"Francis,get on the table." Arnoldo demanded harshly on his apprentice's ear,biting it savagely,voice low,raspy and breathy,making the hardworking waiter's body shiver all over.

"Pero,Arnoldo-" Francis protested weakly,his legs buckling involuntarily.

He was almost there.....

"I said to get on the table,Francis,per favore,it's a simple order,it's not that hard." Arnoldo raised his voice slightly,gesturing wildly at the round table in front of them.

"Sí,Arnoldo." was the waiter's defeated response,as he bowed his head and tugged at his towel.

Francis stood up somewhat dizzily from his boss' lap,a hand going immediately to his bloated stomach,only now realizing how heavy and full he was really feeling after being very much force fed half the things he had cooked for Arnoldo's breakfast.

At least,he made sure his Grand Chef ate his fair share too.

Francis pushed some empty plates away from the center of the round table,so he could jump up and sit on it's hard surface.

The curly-haired assistant did so with slight difficulty,since he was feeling very full from the delicious treats that had been shoved down his throat while Arnoldo nearly drove him through a mindblowing orgasm.

_Nearly_,but Francis is a very patient waiter.

With Arnoldo you learn that you get the right things at the right time.

When you deserve them.

"Pants off." Arnoldo commanded as he unbuttoned his chef costume,Francis promptly did as told.

He's definitely not new to being fucked mercilessly on the top of any of these tables.

But the day it's usually a very dark night instead,with nothing else on the table to bump against.

If someone might see them through the large windows? 

Oh,the aspiring magician stopped caring about that long,long ago.

When he realized very early on his first weeks at the monorail that he would get bent over the kitchen counter and roughly wrecked with abandon _literally_ any time his Italian Boss pleases.

Francis grinned cheekily,brown-green eyes glistening full of mischief at the fond memories.

No one else would know how to do him better than Arnoldo.

No one else knows him as well as the Grand Chef does in literally every single way.

And Francis wants it to stay that way.

Black work shoes off first,then large red pants going swiftly down to reveal thin,comfy baby blue boxers and thigh high socks of the same color.

The gorgeous view always gets Arnoldo out of breath without doing a thing.

Arnoldo inclined forward on his seat,large,round,bulging belly spreading all over the older man's thick thighs,his huge,girthy member visible amongst the vast amount of soft flesh surrounding it,he had taken his red shirt off,his red pants and silverware stamped,blue underwear pooling by his ankles,his Chef hat the only one to stay.

Arnoldo was Francis' own marvelous,Private Paradise.

The Grand Chef spread his waiter's legs far wide in the air with much unnecessary brutal force,making the young apprentice unceremoniously flop down on his back on the table,the boy's swollen belly jiggling in the process,the brunet man's rough hands not wasting much time,going straight to feeling up the thin,damp fabric covering the boy's pussy,the Italian Chef smirked proudly upon the large wet spot staining the middle,result of the curly-haired teen's undeniably immense arousal,several,small black hairs poking through,the stubborn Chef played with them briefly,admiring the stunning work of art before him.

His boy is adorable.

"This is all for me,huh,Francis? I make you feel like this?" Arnoldo teased as he lightly kneaded the extremely sensitive,moist flesh of the boy's cunt through the blue fabric,making the young apprentice growl lowly and try to grasp at any close surface he could find.

The many empty dishes surrounding him do not count.

"Y-yes,sir.I...love everything-.... everything you do to me..." Francis managed to speak out in between his pained moans and soft whimpers due to the older man's ruthless spanking of his dripping wet pussy.

The aspiring magician loves the fact that none of his words of praise need to be forced or rehearsed anymore.

It's all simply how he truly feels.

Arnoldo hummed in satisfaction by his loyal assistant's response,roughly pulling the boy's body closer to him by his legs and diving his tongue in his waiter's warm wetness,moistering it even more,he could feel the aspiring magician pulsating against his mouth as Francis tried miserably to control his inevitably loud moans and whines.

After all,the prideful Grand Chef was still just being a merciless big tease.

He's a huge fan of foreplay,so is Francis,he's so lucky to have someone like Arnoldo actually.

Someone who cares most about how you're feeling during sex rather than just doing it for their own pleasure and being done with it.

Arnoldo loves teasing,kissing,nipping,grabbing and squeezing at any revealing skin he can get his hands and mouth on,he loves cuddling after and ruffling your hair while he tells you that he loves you and how important you are to him over and over.

Don't tell Arnoldo....but his stubborn,Grand Chef likes to be spooned too.

Francis? He absolutely adores all these facts about his prideful boss,how could he not? Plenty of very overweight Grand Chef to get his hands on until they fall asleep soundly together.

There is no better life for him than this.

The curly-haired teen admitedly has never gone as far as having sex with anyone else,despite other people's forceful,extremely unpleasant attempts to violate his body (that went much further than Rulo Rolando's pitiful attempt) before he met his hot-tempered yet very generous Grand Chef.

Against all odds,Arnoldo was indeed his first and Francis oh so deeply wishes the brunet,Italian man would be his only,for the rest of his life.

But at some point,in the,hopefully far future,he will inevitably have to move on.

It was a known fact Arnoldo had many others before sticking with him after all,it seems only fair.

The skilled teen liking it or not.

Still Francis _had_ heard stories,mostly from Doris and Melody about guys who think sex is only penetrating someone and then it's over.

Right now? It's almost lunchtime and Francis really really wishes for a single,small little moment that Arnoldo was like one of those careless,selfish guys.

Because it won't be long before someone comes here expecting to find lunch on the table.

Francis smirked to himself,_he_ doesn't count,he's off the menu.

He's one very special customer's exclusive.

And that's how he wants things to stay.

"Arnoldo,we should get through this faster,sir,someone might see us-" Francis started in a small panic,wrongly thinking his Chef would be a little more straight forward this time and go straight to fucking him so they can leave the dining car before someone comes in and catches them.

They already have enough people against them as is.

Any playful rough shove or slightly raised voice they witness,will already be greatly misinterpreted as something else.

When Francis actually finds himself craving for that harsh,peculiar touch and abrasive speaking.

None of this seemed to be in the older man's plans as he finally took his face off his waiter's crotch and shook it in disapproval,expression amused as ever.

Arnoldo chuckled to himself as he took off the boy's soaking underwear with great ease from around the boy's sexy,socked legs,and motioned with his finger for the curly-haired teen to sit up amongst the leftovers.

"Francis,Francis,Francis....you speak too much,come here." the Grand Chef said lowly,his apprentice sat up quickly as if on cue despite his heavy,bloated belly protesting against the restrictions his tight blue vest provided.

Arnoldo stood up slowly,taking his time,mantaining his dark and intense gaze locked with his talented apprentice's,rolling the wet,delicate piece of clothing around his large palm and spitting on it.

Francis wasn't sure what the older man was doing at the moment,despite strangely feeling even more aroused by it,still his own olive eyes found themselves gravitating down towards his boss' big,girthy dick standing proudly as it's owner under layers of thick fat,Francis' mouth watering involuntarily,the aspiring magician wanted a taste of it so badly.

Oh to smell it,touch it,have it hitting violently against his face for being such a bad,untrustworthy,disloyal assistant and partner.

He desperately wants it.

And he deserves it.

Francis gasped audibly,his dark,lustful,glassy eyes going impossibly wide as he suddenly felt his own boxers being brutally and insistently shoved down his throat,Arnoldo's large fist going along with it,forcibly pushing the article of clothing further down the boy's mouth,making the young assistant helplessly gag around his underwear,his pussy throbbing ardently,his sweet juices dripping excessively all over the table and the floor under him,tears welling up at the corners of his eyes,his mind absolutely blank.

The Grand Chef used his other hand to grip firmly to his waiter's greasy,black curls,viciously pushing the aspiring magician's head forward by his hair and continously forcing his fist further down the raven-haired teen's throat simultaneously.

"You still think I don't,but I know _everything,_Francis...Capitán Topa told me....everything I needed to know.The large,insane amounts of food you made for _the Rulos_ in _my_ kitchen,all day,behind my back.... Oh...... Mi pequeño,Precioso Francis,_Mi_ Francis....thinking you can compensate how much you hurt me with a simple breakfast.... Look at the mess you are making on my floor,incompetent,irresponsible,useless waiter!!! That's all you are to me!" the Grand Chef had started his rant with faint whispers to the curly-haired teen's ears,but it didn't take long until he was full on yelling his deep frustrations.

Arnoldo's movements increased frantically,nearly violently to match his boiling profound anger at his charming assistant's betrayal,both his hands punctuating each word more brutally than the last.

Francis' whole body convulsed severely as he squirted powerfully down on the floor,Arnoldo's thick thighs and the cushioned seat behind the stubborn Italian man,one of the skilled waiter's own shaky hands reaching down between his legs to briskly rub at his sensitive clit as he rode his very intense climax.

Salty,fat tears streaming freely down his round,reddened cheeks.

The whole time Arnoldo _knew_ everything and Francis could not be feeling more guilty and ashamed as he barely registered his prideful Chef taking his wet fist off the boy's excessively drooling mouth,snatching the younger's yellow towel from his arm,putting it over the aspiring magician's mouth and tying it on the back of his head as a makeshift gag,soaking wet,blue boxers still stuck inside his large mouth.

Francis felt his body being dropped back down on the table,his head hitting the hard surface,his thick arms falling over his head as Arnoldo without much warning,roughly pulled the teen's legs towards himself and buried his large member deep inside the talented waiter's dripping pussy.

The charming,young assistant felt completely powerless,his high screeches and cries of pain mixed with great pleasure muffled against his boxers still shoved deep down his throat and his gag towel,by this point his uncontrollable drool was soaking through his white bowtie t-shirt and blue vest.

Francis remained motionless as his soft,stuffed body sagged on the table due to his boss' violent pounding,the older man's large,soft belly hitting the younger's swollen stomach hard with each relentless thrust,Francis wouldn't be able to fight back even if he was consciously able to.

Nor that he really _wanted_ to.

Arnoldo moaned and grunted loudly,raspy and sensual,head falling back and lascivious eyes wide shut while he brutally pounded his profound frustrations and outrage impossibly deep inside his beloved young apprentice's warm and wet cunt while Francis cried out harder,cumming again,his inner walls pulsating frantically around the older man's large dick,embracing the big,girthy member tightly,Arnoldo groaned obscenely from the back of his throat.

He had overestimulated the boy immensely the past hour or so and the consequent result of this is that the skilled assistant's...main entrance was far from tight by now,he was wide open,slippery,inviting and enticing as any good,well stimulated pussy should be so the person who owns it feels pleasure as well.

Besides it only makes it so much better when they cum while you're inside them and their body subconsciously snuggle and suckle your cock further inside them,trying to milk it for all it's worth like what happened just now.

Arnoldo felt himself getting so close,but his anger and adrenaline were slowly dissipating thus making him quickly tire out,the Grand Chef breathed heavily,entire large body sweaty as he sat back down,pulling a barely conscious Francis along with him to straddle his lap yet again,not pulling out just yet.

He is not done with his disloyal,untrustworthy,useless waiter.

The raven-haired teen's head flopped nearly lifelessly on the crook of the older's soft neck,the prideful man chortled quietly,taking pity on his much younger partner's thoroughly used,worn out,heavier than the usual,body as he reached both hands behind his waiter's head to untie the uncomfortably tight,damp yellow towel.

Without thinking much,Francis spat the underwear from his mouth the moment it was finally freed,taking large intakes of air,finally feeling able to properly breathe again,silently groaning as he could barely see with blurry,dazed eyes,three thick,roughened calloused fingers going in the direction of his wet mouth.

What else does Arnoldo plan to do?? He's still planted deep inside his waiter,slowly rocking his large frame upwards,somehow managing to get even deeper with each slow lazy thrust,Francis closed his mouth around the three fingers that pushed stubbornly against it,suckling eagerly on them almost involuntarily.

What else could his Chef possibly want-

Oh.

Francis' body stiffened for a brief moment as one thick,moistened,index finger found itself intruding inside the waiter's asshole abruptly.

The aspiring magician moaned lowly,biting his lip hard,darkened,lust clouded eyes shutting back again and head falling forward as he willed his soft body to relax and let things happen as smoothly as possible,even half out of consciousness he still knows the drill damn well.

"Move,Francis,grind down on me,I know you want to...Do it for me,hm?" Arnoldo cooed against the boy's ear,making the talented apprentice's body shiver as he ran a rough hand across his waiter's back resembling a rather soothing manner,inserting another wet finger without much protest from his assistant's body,adoring the feel of his member bumping against his fingers through the boy's constricting walls,it's a thrilling sensation,to get his Francis so open,full and vulnerable on both ends like this.

Francis started to slowly,wearily bounce on his boss' thick cock and large fingers as the Italian Chef succesfully inserted a third one inside his assistant's tight hole,stretching and scissoring it with great practice,the skilled apprentice squirmed in place,whimpering and grunting meekly as he rode his boss' girthy shaft with exceptional ease,both hands finding themselves gripping for dear life to Arnoldo's bare shoulders,he felt so full he could sense another orgasm building up to wreck his beyond tired body once and for all.

Newfound determination made the aspiring magician adamant about bringing Arnoldo over the edge along with him this time around.

He is clearly needing it.

Francis sees it as his duty to provide him that.

Francis kept on bouncing quicker and more desperate on his Chef's lap as he felt the Italian brunet's fingers sinking farther inside him,hitting against his own cock on purpose through his inner walls.

This was his punishment? This felt fucking amazing.

The hardworking waiter gave a loud,drawled out moan without even realizing as he came for the third time in the past hour,pretty much suffocating his prideful chef's cock which seemed to have no choice but to throb near violently while shooting thick,heavy loads of cum deep inside the skilled assistant's eager to please pussy.

Arnoldo let out a loud,guttural groan as he closed his eyes shut,rapidly letting go of his apprentice altogether and leaning heavily against the wall,mouth wide open,catching his breath.

He looked gorgeous as always,round face glistening with sweat that streamed down to his heaving,swollen,soft,hairy chest,his Chef hat keeping his luscious,bright brown locks from getting in too much disarray.

Francis doesn't even want to think about the absolute mess he himself must be looking right about now,dark curls pointing in every direction,aside from sweat,his fucked out face was definitely shining with his own saliva,his white shirt and blue vest had ridden up at some point to display his bloated lower belly,Arnoldo's own much larger one still flush against it.

The charming waiter launched forward,embracing his Italian Chef's big frame,Arnoldo let a small sound escape his lips as he hugged the teen back,roughly patting the boy's back,his cock softening inside his assistant's wet heat.

"Franciiiis.......I would really appreciate if you could just stop doing things that deeply displease me behind my back....or....at all,va bene? _Believe me_,I really don't like to make you cry.But you keep betraying my trust,you really give me no choice,Francis...." Arnoldo lamented tiredly,mouth pressed against his young waiter's round,right cheek,mustache scratching as always,Francis couldn't help but let a small,sad smile creep in,he curled in on himself,fixing his vest as best as he could.

His intention was never to hurt his Grand Chef's feelings.

Arnoldo's feelings should and will always come first.

"I'm really sorry,Arnoldo,_I mean it_,I didn't mean to lie to you or hide anything from you,I was just thinking of the best way to tell you...I swear to you,nothing like this will happen again,I'm gonna be extra alert about the Rulos and.... I'll work hard to earn your trust again,sir!" Francis pleaded gingerly,hand looking for the towel on his arm that wasn't there.

"You swear? That's a great start,Francis,but your actions will always speak louder than your words.Capisce?" Arnoldo concluded,he hates fighting with his Francis,he wants his best waiter to stay with him until the end.

It took long for the curly-haired,talented teen to come along but Arnoldo knows this is the one.

"Yes,sir." Francis dipped his head,hunching in on himself,fidgeting with his hands.

"Now get off me,Francis! This place smells like sex,you have a lot of clean up to do before the customers arrive!" Arnoldo exclaimed in deep exasperation,startling the skilled apprentice on his lap to no end.

"Yes,Arnoldo,I'm going,permiiiiiso..." the talented teen with raven hair stood up awkwardly with trembling,buckling knees,his stubborn Chef's hot cum streaming down his thighs and soaking through his socks.

He was definitely starting to feel the effects of three thick fingers shoved down your ass at once.

"Wait,Francis! You're forgetting your clothes!" Arnoldo warned sternly as he vigorously pointed at the discarded articles of clothing on the floor.

"Oh,uh,I'm sorry,Arnoldo,permii-" Francis started to bend down with slight difficulty to fetch his and Arnoldo's clothes.

"Franciiiis." Arnoldo whined pitifully,motioning his young waiter to stop his current task.

"Sí,Grand Chef Arnoldo?" the aspiring magician asked with a polite cheer to his tone,not quite forced gap-toothed grin on his lips.

_Almost_.

Arnoldo pulled the half naked apprentice by his waist,holding tightly to his middle and staring up at the boy with adoring,devoted dark brown eyes.

"I really love you,Francis,but I don't think my heart will be able to take another betrayal like this." the experienced chef confessed sincerely,head falling defeatedly against the young assistant's stuffed belly.

Francis found himself on the brink of tears again,he knelt down with shaky legs on a sticky pool of his own cum,in front of his boss and partner in nearly every way,cupping the older man's distressed,round face with both his hands.

"Rest assured,sir, because it won't ever happen again,I....love you too.I love you so much,Arnoldo..." Francis cried out as his boss embraced him instantly with great warmth,love and affection.

Arnoldo whispered against his talented assistant's hair.

"I'll try my best to believe you,Francis."

Francis could indeed tell they were back different.

That it was going to be different from here on.

In the most...._challenging_ way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This was genuinely supposed to be fluff but I got inexplicably angry along the way.  
Is it hard to tell?  
By the way this is the current hottest couple in kid's media History,no one can convince me otherwise.


End file.
